For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-99586 discloses an interesting technique for the present disclosure. FIG. 7 is created based on FIG. 14 in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-99586. FIG. 7 is a bottom view illustrating a state during manufacturing of a surface mounting-type coil component, that is, a state before metal terminals 2 to 7 mounted on a core 1 are separated from lead frames 8 and 9.
With reference to FIG. 7, the core 1 has a winding core portion 10 and first and second flange portions 11 and 12 provided at respective end portions of the winding core portion 10. Although not illustrated in the drawing, for example, four wires are wound around the winding core portion 10. The first and second flange portions 11 and 12 have inner end surfaces 13 and 14, outer end surfaces 15 and 16, and mounting surfaces 17 and 18, respectively. The inner end surfaces 13 and 14 face the winding core portion 10 side and respective end portions of the winding core portion 10 are located thereon. The outer end surfaces 15 and 16 face outward to the sides opposite to the inner end surfaces 13 and 14, respectively. The mounting surfaces 17 and 18 couple the inner end surfaces 13 and 14 and the outer end surfaces 15 and 16 and face a mounting substrate (not illustrated) side in mounting.
FIG. 8 is a bottom view illustrating the core 1 on which the six metal terminals 2 to 7 separated from the lead frames 8 and 9 illustrated in FIG. 7 are mounted, that is, is a view illustrating the core 1 in a state when viewed from the side of the mounting surfaces 17 and 18. FIG. 8 illustrates conductive lands 19 to 24 provided on the mounting substrate by dashed lines.
The three metal terminals 2 to 4 are provided on the first flange portion 11 and the three metal terminals 5 to 7 are provided on the second flange portion 12. The metal terminals 2 to 4 have mounting portions 25 to 27 extending along the mounting surface 17 of the first flange portion 11, respectively. These mounting portions 25 to 27 are aligned on the mounting surface 17 in a direction orthogonal to a central axial line of the winding core portion 10. In the same manner, the metal terminals 5 to 7 have mounting portions 28 to 30 extending along the mounting surface 18 of the second flange portion 12, respectively. These mounting portions 28 to 30 are aligned on the mounting surface 18 in a direction orthogonal to a central axial line of the winding core portion 10. The alignment direction of the mounting portions 25 to 27 and the mounting portions 28 to 30 as described above is indicated by a two-headed arrow A in FIG. 8.
One end portion of two wires of the four wires (not illustrated) are respectively connected to the metal terminals 2 and 3 and the other end portion thereof are commonly connected to the metal terminal 7. One end portions of the remaining two wires of the four wires are commonly connected to the metal terminal 4 and the other end portions thereof are respectively connected to the metal terminals 5 and 6.
The metal terminals 2 to 7 are made to adhere to the flange portions 11 and 12 with an adhesive, and then, are separated from the lead frames 8 and 9. Cut lines located at separation positions are indicated by dashed lines C1 to C6 in FIG. 7. Although not directly described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2014-99586, it is difficult to apply a precise cutting process, that is, a shearing process by press processing using an acute punching tool to the separation because the separation is performed after the metal terminals 2 to 7 are fixed to the flange portions 11 and 12 with the adhesive. Accordingly, a non-precise breaking process is normally applied to the separation. In the example of the breaking process a substantially V-shaped groove partially formed on the lead frame in advance by press processing or the like to lower the hardness of the lead frame is subject to brittle fracture by pulling processing or folding processing.